Instant Expert:Call of Duty:Advanced Warfare
InstantExpertCSS Everything you need to know, from our community of experts. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare 101 Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare brings players into the battlegrounds of the future with a high-tech, advanced arsenal and ability set, replete with cutting-edge equipment, technology, perks, and vehicles. The campaign takes place in the mid 21st century, when terrorists simultaneously attack nuclear reactors in North America, South America, Africa, Europe and Asia, throwing governments across the world into turmoil. As a result, the United States enlists the help of the Atlas Corporation, a private military company led by Jonathan Irons, to fight on their behalf. On the multiplayer front, expect some overhauls. Players can fully customize their scorestreak rewards and as well as their player characters via Create-An-Operator. There are also new game modes, like Uplink and Exo Survival, as well as returning favorites Hardpoint and Capture The Flag. Exoskeletons, a futuristic strength-enhancing technology, allows players to utilize a wide variety abilities, enabling various unexpected means to achieve strategic superiority on the battlefield. Wikia and the Call of Duty Wiki have compiled all the information you need to get started on the battlefield: must-see media, essential articles and pages, community input, and more. We’ve got all the intel you need to hit the ground running whenever you choose to enlist in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Instant Expert Videos Community Essentials Call of Duty admin Sactage talks about his first impressions of Advanced Warfare and what players should look forward to once the game is released. We also asked the community a handful of questions via polls. The results can be viewed in graphs below. Be sure to check out the full blog post. 'Fan Input, by Sactage' I’m beyond ecstatic for Advanced Warfare’s release – it’s bringing the Call of Duty series in a new direction, which I can’t wait to explore. Out of all the new features shown so far, I’m most excited for the exoskeletons each soldier is equipped with – I’ll finally be able to showcase my stealth skills by cloaking past enemies and using jump boosts to get to the top of buildings so I can practice sniping. I’m also psyched for the addition of lasers, as nothing beats the feeling of zapping your enemies with an energy beam. Finally, I’m excited for the single player campaign – while many of my friends jump directly into multiplayer on release day, I’m always sure to complete the story mode first. At E3 I was able to see a live demo of one of the missions, Bio Lab, and it absolutely blew me away. Without spoiling too much, I can say that the stealth mechanics worked great and it all ended with quite a bang. November 3rd can’t come soon enough. File:AdvancedWarfareInfograph1.png File:AdvancedWarfareInfograph2.png File:AdvancedWarfareInfograph3.png Results as of October 20th, 2014 Call of Duty: Wikia Game Guide Download the Call of Duty: Wikia Game Guide for Android to access all the Call of Duty information you need from your mobile device! Essential Trailers & Videos Essential Images File:CoD 2014 Promo.jpg|First released image of the game File:Gameinformer early screenshot AW.jpg|Gameinformer exclusive screenshot File:Atlas PMC Soldier AW.jpg|An ATLAS PMC Soldier File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Promo Image 1.jpg|Promotional image File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Promo Image 2.jpg|Another promotional image File:Soldier keyart 2 AW.jpg File:Soldier keyart AW.png File:Mech Suit AW.png File:Mech Suit Firing AW.png File:Atlas Soldier Climbing wall AW.png File:PMC Soldier AW.png File:Atlas PMC Soldiers AW.png File:Unknown Atlas Soldier AW.png File:Atlas Sign AW.png